1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to an art alarm backing and more particularly to an art alarm backing which prevents either a front razor trim-out of either a painting or a tapestry or any slide-out of either its canvas or its canvas stretch frame and may also limit sabotage to only one painting or tapestry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,241, entitled Device for Protecting Works of Art, issued to Henry E. Frankenberg on July 3, 1984, teaches an anti-theft device which has a pair of contact elements which are mountable on a picture frame. One of the elements is pendulously swingable with reference to the other so as to contact or break contact with the other element when the picture is disturbed thereby actuating a circuit which sets off an alarm. The anti-theft device is mounted on the backside of a painting canvas and includes a pair of intersectingly arranged contact elements which are disposed, in the mounted position of the painting, in selectively open (non-contacting) or closed (contacting) positions with respect to each other. An alarm device and a circuit are connected through the contact elements for setting off the alarm device. A first mechanism movably mounts at least one of the contact elements with respect to the other for movement from open to closed position to actuate the alarm circuit upon movement of the painting. A second mechanism inhibits touching of the canvas and includes a movement translator which is a means disposed on one of the contact elements in opposition to the backside of the canvas for movement thereby into circuit alarm operating position upon predetermined deflection of the canvas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,203, entitled Security Apparatus, issued to Frederick W. Miller on July 5, 1983, teaches a security apparatus which is operable to protect by triggering an alarm a painting or similar artwork by formation of a vacuum chamber between the painting and a wall from which it is mounted. The vacuum chamber contains a battery operated alarm to be triggered on loss of vacuum within the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,469, entitled Theft-Proof Wall-Hung Mounting for Mirrors and the Like, issued to Harry F. Dennis on Oct. 10, 1971, teaches a wall-hung mirror frame which is adapted to be suspended from one or more frame engaging hangers. The rear of the frame is provided with a resilient locking bracket having an inturned flange selectively engageable with a series of louvers formed in a catch hanger affixed to the wall, the parts being positioned so that the locking bracket and catch hanger, when interengaged, will fixedly secure the frame so that it cannot be removed from the frame hangers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,953, entitled protective Screen, issued to Clarence P. Willson on Aug. 28, 1962, teaches an alarm screen which includes a frame which is mounted on a building enclosing structure, a screen mesh which is formed from a sheet of non-conductive screen material and which has its marginal portion secured to the frame and at least two strands of conductive wire which are disposed parallel and spaced apart and which are interwoven in the screen mesh with each of the strands having an end portion which terminates adjacent to the frame. It is necessary to mechanically splice together, by either soldering or twisting to each other, the ends of the strands of conductive wire in order to form a continuous wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,293, entitled Entry Detection Screen, issued to Robert E. Mutton and Dennis E. Riordan on Mar. 27, 1979, teaches an alarm screen which includes a frame and a screen mesh. The alarm screen also includes a single wire which is sewn onto the screen mesh in order to fix it in place and which provide a series circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,310, entitled Protective Window Screen Assembly, issued to Clarence P. Wilson on Nov. 4, 1980, teaches a screen assembly which includes rectangular screen mesh with several parallel security strands of insulated conductive wire extending between opposite sides of the screen mesh. Insulated cross wires lie on a face of the screen mesh near the opposite sides thereof, are joined by welding or soldering to points on the security strands, and are cut at selected locations to provide a sinuous electrical path through the screen mesh. A spline of insulative material extends around the border of the screen mesh and encapsulates the locations where the cross wire is joined to the security strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,386, entitled Security System and Stip or Strand Incorporating Fibre-Optic Wave Guide Means Therefor, issued to Richard F. Bridge on Dec. 22, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,294, entitled Security System and Stip or Strand Incorporating Fibre-Optic Wave Guide Means Therefor, issued to Roderick I. Davidson on June 23, 1981, teach a fiber optical wave guide which is positioned against an elongated carrier and secured to the latter by bonding agent and/or adhesive tape. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,684, entitled Fiber Optic Intruder Alarm System, issued to Charles D. Butler on Oct. 27, 1981, teaches an optical fiber which is a deformable sensing element in an intruder alarm system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,875, entitled Security Structure, issued to William H. Williams on Nov. 18, 1980, teaches a security structure which includes an optical fiber which is utilized with a light source and a light sensor. The security structure also includes an alarm device which is electrically coupled to the light sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,996, entitled Stretcher Frame for Oil Paintings, Ben Munn on Mar. 8, 1966, teaches a frame assembly for stretching and holding a painting canvas which includes a plurality of straight bars which are disposed in a rectangular array with each end of each bar disposed adjacent to an end of another bar to define a frame corner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,150, entitled Stretcher Frame for an Artist's Canvas, issued Russel A. Swonger on Feb. 21, 1984, teaches a stretcher frame for an artist's painting canvas which include a plurality of individual frame members specifically designed to permit the outer peripheral dimensions thereof to be expanded to enlarge the dimensions of the frame and stretch the canvas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,679, entitled Anti-Theft Frame Hanging System, issued to Charles F. Sherman on Feb. 19, 1985, teaches a frame body for retaining a display article and having a rear surface that can be releasably secured to a support surface. A releasable latch mechanism attaches the rear surface to the support surface and is movable between a locked position preventing removal of the frame body from the support surface and a release position allowing removal thereof. The latch mechanism comprises a release disposed between and substantially concealed by the frame body and the support surface and operable to move the latch mechanism to the release position so as to allow removal of the frame body. A plurality of spaced apart catch brackets mounts on the support surface and releasably engages the rear surface in order to be completely retained within receptacles defined thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,055, entitled Lockable Support for Artistic Renderings on Display, issued to R. Stenger on Apr. 2, 1974 teaches a lockable support for artistic renderings on display which includes a hollow column, a floor-secured upright frame positioned centrally within the column having a lock acceptor means at its top, and a lockable top cover which accepts the base of the artistic rendering to be displayed. This lockable support protects the displayed article from theft and from falling, when the top cover with the artistic rendering is positioned on the column and locked to the frame, making unaccessible all fastener means used to secure the displayed object so long as the locking mechanism remains engaged.